Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Kingdom Hearts
by heyate
Summary: Read inside
1. Intro

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Kingdom Hearts.**

Intro

A/N: I do not own Pokemon or Kingdom hearts.

First things first before I get started. What I'm doing with this is telling the story of kingdom hearts only the characters are all Pokemon. Two instead of them traveling through worlds they travel to different areas and villages.

For the heartless of this game im borrowing the shadow Pokemon from coliseum and XD: Gale of darkness. That will be explained later.

Now for the Pokemon and moves they know. These are the basic people and I will add onto this when knew people come in.

Sora

Pokemon: Eevee

Moves: iron tail, quick attack, hidden power, and Return.

Riku

Pokemon: Absol

Moves: Slash, Quick attack, shadow ball, night slash.

Kairi

Pokemon: Skitty

Moves: Tackle, assist

Donald

Pokemon: Totodile

Moves: Water gun, Icebeam, Bite, Aqua Jet

Goofy

Pokemon: Turtwig

Moves: Protect, Razor leaf, Energy ball, Rock Smash.

Two more notes before Im done,

One, instead of Keyholes im using the time gears, in my story the removal of an areas time gear will turn all the Pokemon in the vicinity to shadow Pokemon and destroy the area it controls.

Two the prize the Ansem of this story is after is Arceus to take its power and use it to reshape the world in darkness

Until next time see ya.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Kingdom Hearts**

**Ch 1. Awakening.**

A/N: I do not own Pokemon or kingdom hearts.

Im skipping ahead to the part where Sora had just landed on the awakening.

Darkness was all the young Eevee saw around him.

Bellow him he saw a green platform with a Gardevoir on it. As he touched down on the platform he herd a voice coming from all around.

'So much to do, so little time." the voice said 'take your time, don't be afraid the door is still closed.'

'Now steep forward, can you do it?" It asked. As he walked towards the center of the platform three pedestals rose from the ground. To his left there was a shield, to the right a staff, and strait ahead was a sword.

'power sleeps within you,' it said 'If you give it form… It will give you strength. Choose well.'

Almost as if by instinct he walked up to the sword and touched it with his paw. As soon as he touched it the pedestals began to fall and the platform crumbled, letting him fall back into darkness.

After falling for a while he landed onto a blue pedestal with a Lopunny on it.

'You have gained the power to fight.' the voice said, as his tail started to glow silver. As it died down the voice said, 'there will be times you have to fight,' as if on cue a shadowy Rattata appeared on the platform.

The young Eevee's Tail started to glow silver, as he slashed with his tail the Rattata disappeared.

'keep your light burning strong, BEHIND YOU!'

Darkness seemed to be consuming the platform, as he sunk into the darkness he started to struggle.

Almost as soon as the darkness covered him he was on a red platform with a Roserade.

(Skipping the next part)

There was a door on the platform and as he stepped through it he was back on his home island.

He walked up to a Cliffary "What is most important to you" She asked.

"Friendship" He stated and moved on to a Growlith.

"What are you afraid of?" the Growlith asked.

" Being Different," He replied.

He then moved on to a Sandshrew. "What do you want out if life he said."

The Eevee simply replied " To see Rare sights.

'The day you will open the door is both far and near' the voice said and in a flash of light he was back on the red platform.

As he came to the center of the platform more Rattata appeared around him. Using his tail again he dispatched them all. When they where all gone a set of stairs appeared at the edge of the platform. After dispatching more Rattata on the stairs he came to a yellow platform.

As he came to the center of the platform the voice said, 'The closer you are to the light the greater your darkness becomes.' as he turns around he shadow comes to life and becomes a Shadowy Lugia.

The Lugia Flew just low enough that he could attack its wings. The Lugia was constantly shooting out black balls of energy to damage the Eevee. After a rough battle the Lugia fell on top of the Eevee.

'You hold the Mightiest weapon of all,' the voice said as he sunk into the darkness. 'So don't Forget: You are the one to open the door.'

A/N Sorry this took so long, it was hard trying to get details just right in the story. I wont be so focused on that form now on. Post your comments and tell me what you think so far.


End file.
